As host bandwidth increases, the ability to provide increased frequency operation of devices such as SSDs is also needed. A printed circuit board (PCB) used in an SSD typically includes a controller and a plurality of memory chips positioned thereon. Other components such as power circuitry and a connector for coupling the SSD to a computing system may also be positioned on the PCB. The SSD PCB may be positioned in an enclosure.